forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace/Supports
Grace and Chase C Support *'Grace': Hey Chase. Wanna go people watch again? *'Chase': Oh, you know that's my favorite activity. Watching people do weird shit and snarking about it is such a great way to wind down after a long day. *'Grace': Plus, we get to check out some cute guys. *'Chase': That too, I guess. Isn't it kind of hard to do that after, you know...? *'Grace': Eh, not so much. You know what they say: just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't check out the menu. *'Chase': It's only easy for you because George isn't around. *'Grace': Nah, he doesn't care. Even if he was here, he doesn't care unless I do something about it, which I never do. *'Chase': Okay, if you say so. I'll have to ask George what he thinks about it next time I'm in Waydrn. *'Grace': I guarantee you you'll get the same answer. *'Chase': If you say so. Now let's go check out some guy—er, people watch, shall we? *'Grace': Let's! Grace and Daniel C Support *'Grace': Hey there Daniel! *'Daniel': Oh, hi. What's up? *'Grace': I wanted to ask you something. *'Daniel': Oh sure thing. Go right on ahead. *'Grace': How do you know George? *'Daniel': Why do you ask? *'Grace': Because me and George are...very close and I'm curious. *'Daniel': I see. Well, George and I became friends shortly after May died. Florence and Knifez hired a bunch of new guards and I was one of them. George really like me really fast for some reason and decided I would be the perfect spy to send in. *'Grace': Oh, wow. How'd he figure that out so soon? *'Daniel': I'm not entirely sure myself...George works in mysterious ways. *'Grace': That he does. *'Daniel': Grace, you're checking out on me. *'Grace': Oh, heh. Sorry. Got lost in my thoughts. *'Daniel': I'm sure you did. Grace and George C Support *'George': And sha-ZAM! Ah ha ha ha ha! No more internal organs for you, mister! Or miss...wait, it doesn't matter anymore! *'Grace': George, what are you doing? I heard you casting spells. Is something wrong? Did someone sneak into camp? *'George': Nope, I was just practicing. *'Grace': Practicing...how? Kind of hard to curse a training dummy. *'George': I know. That's why I used this raccoon instead. *'Grace': Oh my god! George, that poor animal did nothing to you! *'George': Psh, of course it did. It, uh, stole my...socks. *'Grace': That's not okay! I thought you were better than that. *'George': Alright, alright. Next time I'll practice on something less innocent. Like a wasp. Fuck those guys. *'Grace': THANK you. B Support *'Grace': Hey George, how's your practice been going? *'George': It sucks. I've completely run out of targets to practice on! *'Grace': Oh, that is too bad. *'George': It's a good thing you found me, though. I have a proposition for you. *'Grace': GEORGE NO I CAN'T MARRY YOU WE'RE TOO YOUNG! *'George': ...I said proposition, not proposal. *'Grace': OH...I mean, oh. Hee hee, maybe I should have listened better. *'George': Anyway, how about you heal the things I practice my curses on? That way you get that mad EXP healing stuff while I don't have to keep looking for test subjects. *'Grace': Sounds like a plan. But, what do we test? *'George': Hmmm...Maybe next time someone nets a bear I can take it! *'Grace': You want to practice cursing a BEAR? Let's try something smaller. Like a bee. *'George': But bees are essential to our ecosystem! *'Grace': Bears will rip your legs off! *'George': ...Let's agree on wasps again. *'Grace:' Good idea. A Support *'George': And...HAH! Say goodbye to half of your motor functions, you jerk. Grace, this crow could use a pick-me-up. *'Grace': Sure... *'George': What's the matter? You don't seem as into it as you were. *'Grace': It's just that...I'm starting to feel guilty about helping you make all these innocent animals' lives miserable. What did they ever do to you? *'George': Oh, I see. Grace, listen. When you're a rad dark mage like myself, you learn to let this whole “guilt” thing leave your vocabulary. Why, back when I started, I felt miserable about just killing a man, but now, I'm disappointed if that's all I do to him. I think my favorite one was when I cursed some dude to forever violently shit himself every time he said the word “meat” and every variation thereof. *'Grace': Yeah, but those are people who are actually bad. Not animals who don't know what they're getting themselves into. *'George': I can see your point. *'Grace': Maybe next time we can get a war prisoner and use him or her? *'George': That is an excellent idea, Grace! I love your line of thinking. *'Grace': …. *'George': Grace? *'Grace': Oh, what? Sorry, you lost me at I love you. *'George': ...What? *'Grace': Nothing! S Support *'George': Hey, Grace. I need to talk to you! *'Grace': Is it time to do more curse practice? *'George': Nah, not this time. I actually have a present for you today. *'Grace': I love presents! What is it? *'George': Here. I made this ring special for you. *'Grace': It's...nice? Okay, I can't even pretend to not be disgusted by this ring. It's all sticky and red and gross. *'George': I made it special! It's my one-of-a-kind Squirrel-finger ring! *'Grace': EEEK! SQUIRREL FINGERS? *'George': Ah ha ha! Funny, isn't it? *'Grace': More like disgusting! What did we say about making innocent animals suffer? *'George': In my defense, I've had that one made for a while. It could have smelled a lot worse if it wasn't for those spells I worked to slow the decomposition rate. *'Grace': Why do you have a squirrel-finger ring just lying around? *'George': For a joke like that! *'Grace': This present isn't as much fun as I thought it would be... *'George': Oh, fine. I'll give you the real present. *'Grace': There's an actual present involved? *'George': Of course there is! Here, have this. *'Grace': Oh, what a beautiful, actual ring that doesn't make me want to take like, five showers! Where'd you get it? *'George': Don't worry, no dark magics were involved. *'Grace': That's a relief. So why are you giving me a ring, again? *'George': You know, judging one of your outbursts in an earlier conversation, I figured you'd have caught on to what's going on by now... *'Grace': ...Oh! Oh my god, George, are you proposing? *'George': Now you got it! *'Grace': But...why me? *'George': Because everyone else just kind of treats me like a joke. Sure I make jokes, but I'm more than that creepy one-note dark mage. You're one of the few people who treats me like I'm my own person and looks past my dumb jokes and demented obsession with cursing people. And I really appreciate that, so I'd like to spend forever with that. *'Grace': How adorable! I'd love to marry you Geo— *'George': Plus, Knifez seems more like a lone wolf, so you're a good second. *'Grace': ...You just killed the moment. *'George': Oh, you know I kid! Grace...? Hey, come back! Grace and Joanne C Support *'Joanne': Hey Grace, can you help me out? *'Grace': What do you need? You don't look injured. *'Joanne': Nah, I'm not hurt. *'Grace': So what do you need help with? I'm not good for much else, unless you want to use my axe to cut firewood. *'Joanne': Ha ha, nah. I just need help keeping my mind off of things. *'Grace': Sounds like you need a friend. *'Joanne': Yeah, sounds about right. Everyone else seemed busy, so I came to you. *'Grace': Well, I was actually just about to get to the sick tent to help some people with their illnesses. *'Joanne': Oh...Okay, I guess I'll leave. *'Grace': No, no. I prescribed you a friend and you can't ignore doctor's orders. Why don't you come with me? Maybe I can show you some of the ropes of being a healer. *'Joanne': You would do that? *'Grace': Of course! Let's go take a look at some sick people. *'Joanne': Okay! Thanks so much. Grace and Pika C Support *'Pika': Hey Grace! *'Grace': Pika. It's been a while. What do you need? *'Pika': Oh, I don't need anything. We just never talk, so I wanted to change that. *'Grace': We never talk because you never get injured. *'Pika': Well, I am an archer. We tend to stay out of the direct action, so I don't get hurt very much. *'Grace': Fair point. Thanks for coming to see me, Pika. People don't usually do that unless they're injured. *'Pika': Yeah, that's what I thought. That is exactly why I sought you out. Let's hang out, yeah? *'Grace': That sounds lovely! Let's do it. *'Pika': … *'Grace': ...Oh, you meant right now? *'Pika': Of course I meant right now, silly. *'Grace': Alright, let's go. Grace and Signele C Support *'Grace': Okay, you should be good to go. *'Signele': Thanks Grace! You're a lifesaver. *'Grace': Psh, your wounds weren't even that...hey, whoa, hold your horses. What the hell happened here? *'Signele': Oh, what, those things? *'Grace': These are some nasty looking scars! What happened to you? *'Signele': It's nothing. Don't worry about it. They're far too old to bother yourself with *'Grace': Do you want me to heal them? I can take care of old scars too, you know. *'Signele': No no, it's fine. I don't want to bother you. *'Grace': It's no bother at all. Trust me. I can take care of these. *'Signele': Don't. I'm fine. Promise. *'Grace': You sure? *'Signele': Ack, don't poke them! *'Grace': They're still sore? Whoa! Dude, you need these looked at. What did you even do to get these? *'Signele': No more questions, please. I'm leaving now. *'Grace': Okay...bye? Hmm, those scars looked pretty old...could they be from...? Grace and Augustus C Support *'Grace': Aw, look at you, swinging that big scary axe around like there’s invisible monsters around. It’s adorable. *'Augustus': There are several things wrong with what you just said, but I’ll let them slide. How’s it going, mom? *'Grace': It was going fine until I said anything. Just…keep doing your pretend attacking thing. *'Augustus': I don’t like that tone of voice. Something the matter? *'Grace': Nothing at all. *'Augustus': If I’m not mistaken, you so just sniffled. *'Grace': No way! *'Augustus': Moooooom, tell me what’s wrooooong. *'Grace': …Why don’t you fling spells at everyone like your dad? *'Augustus': Because magic isn’t my thing. Is it bugging you that I’m not exactly like he is? *'Grace': Not bugging me, just making me a bit sad. *'Augustus': Mom, trust me, you don’t want to see me try and use magic. I’m horrendous. When he’d get bored of teaching me jokes, my dad would hand me a tome and ask me to curse something. *'Grace': He did? *'Augustus': Yup. And it always went bad. One time, I missed my target completely and hit a poor innocent squirrel. Oh how it shrieked in pain until someone kil— *'Grace': Okay, thanks for the mental image. Forget I ever brought up you using magic. You’re fine the way you are. Leaving now, love you!! *'Augustus': —and that was when I learned how to make rings from their fingers and…wait, where’d you go? Mom? B Support *'Augustus': Mom, I think I need to talk to you. *'Grace': Why do you think that? *'Augustus': I've, well, seen you spying on me. *'Grace': Me? Spying on you? That's funny. *'Augustus': You made it really obvious when you started cheering for me when I was talking to a village girl. *'Grace': She looked interested. *'Augustus': Mom. No. *'Grace': Okay, I'll stop watching you do stuff. Sorry for trying to be a cool mom. *'Augustus': No one ever said you weren't a cool mom. *'Grace': Yeah, but… *'Augustus': And besides, I know why you're watching me. It's got nothing to do with ladies or you being a cool mom. *'Grace': Y-you do? *'Augustus': Oh yeah. You've made it totally clear. *'Grace': …… *'Augustus': I'm not going to do it when I know you're watching. *'Grace': What? *'Augustus': You want me to crack into some of those jokes I've been raised to tell. And you'll just have to wait for them like everyone else. *'Grace': But that's…you know what? No. That's right. I'll be patient. *'Augustus': Great! That went better than I expected! You're a great mom, you know that? Just don't spy on me for my jokes! *'Grace': (I'm spying to see you try and use magic, you silly boy.) *'Augustus': Huh? *'Grace': Nothing, nothing! A Support *'Augustus': Mom. I see you. *'Grace': Well, yeah, it's not like I'm trying to be sneaky today. *'Augustus': I thought I told you not to spy on me anymore, and that I'd tell you all the jokes you'd like. *'Grace': You did, and that's great! *'Augustus': So are you wanting jokes, or…? *'Grace': Not exactly. Because I never wanted them to begin with. *'Augustus': You mean you weren't following me like a shadow to watch me be like my dad? *'Grace': That's actually WHY I was following you. *'Augustus': So now that I want to tell you jokes because I've got some time to kill, you don't want to hear them? That doesn't make sense. *'Grace': It's not about the jokes. I'm more than happy that you inherited your father's sense of humor, but it's not about that. *'Augustus': Then what is it about? *'Grace': I just sort of hoped that I'd get to see you at least try to be like him in regards to your fighting style… *'Augustus': I've said it before, I'm no good with magic. I'd love to be more like my dad, but I can't exactly pick up a tome and start flinging spells. Not in my blood. *'Grace': But it is in your blood. *'Augustus': That's a technicality. You know what is more in my blood though? *'Grace': *sigh* Your father's sense of humor. *'Augustus': My mother's incredible strength. Which is why I took up axes over tomes. Much scarier to hit people with. *'Grace': Wait…really? *'Augustus': Hell yeah! And until my dying day, whenever that might be, I'm going to be as great of a warrior as both my parents, but especially my mother who raised me to be as fierce as she is. Category:Supports